The Fairy Squad
by SMAK101
Summary: The fairy Squad. Protector of Fiore. Enemy of many, Hero to many. Now have a new problem to handle. Who is theis cloaked stranger, and why are they so against The Fairy Squad? Read to find out! Pairings unknown... up for suggestions though


Salamandar stood on the rooftop looking down on the town. It was a quiet night. Much less 'excting' than usual. He sighed. he was getting bored. He wished The Titania was here. Hell he would have taken Ice Princess.

Anything to make this scope out more exciting.

Suddenly a movement to his left caught his eye. He smirked., "finally some action!" he said to himself and strated to stealthily walk to where he saw the movement.

He saw something on the ground and jumped from the roof down to the floor of the dark ally.

He looked around trying to find any sign of the mysterious movemet. he suddenly was tackled to the ground by someone.

The first thing he did was fight back.

The attacker kicked him the the side and punched him in the gut. he grunted and went in for his own punch to the attackers face. he then flipped over the mysterious person and twisted their arm around their back.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked as he looked at what the stranger was wearing.

They had on a black cloak that reached down to behind their anckles. The hood was up so that he couoldnt see their face. Their clothes werer covered by the cloak as well.

The assalient just hissed and head butted Salamandar connecting theback of their head to his nose. He shouted in shock and let go of their arm. Quickly they spin around and put Salamandar in a headlock.

"Who the hell are you?" They asked in a slightly muffled voice. What ever was covering their mouth made it impossible for Salamandar to know if it was a boy or a girl.

"S-Salamadar." He gasped out. The stranger had a tight grip on him making it hard for him to breath. he was getting dizzy.

"Salamanadar? The vigilantee that everyone is talking about?" The attcker asked.

"I-Im not a v-vigilantee! Im a h-hero!" he barely got out. he could feel himself slowly losing conciousness.

"Hero? What like Spiderman or something?" The cloaked one laughed.

Salamandar wanted to say something else but couldnt get words out. He got one last look at the attacker before he lost consiousness.

XWWXWXWXWWXWXXWWXWWWXWXWWXXWXWXWXWXXXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXX

"I swear to god im not joking! Thats what happened!" Salamandar replied to his group.

"Well Natsu, If what you say is true, that means we have a new person to keep an eye on," The Titania said writting something down.

"I still cant believe that Flame brain got beat by some cloaked feak!" Icey laughed.

Salamandar or Natsu, sent him a dirty look, "Shut up Ice preincess! they caught me off guard is all!"

"Riiiiiight," Iceyreplied.

"Natsu, Gray, Do i hear fighting?" The Titania asked the two men.

They both smiled and wrapped their arms around eachothers shoulders and said in unison, "What?! Fighting? There no fighting here Erza! only two friends have a friendly argument,"

Erza looked at the two and nodded, "Good. Now, i want you both to do a look over the town with Lighting Flash,"

"WHAT! I dont want to work with Laxus! Hes so uptight and leaves us," natsu complained.

Grey rolled his eyes and smacked the other man in the head, "Idiot. Just get over it."

Natsu just sat back down and pouted.

"Well i would go with you guys but i have to stay with our new employee," Erza said looking through te other papers in front of her.

"New employee?" Natsu and Grey asked in unison.

Erza nodded not looking up from her work, "Apperently boss thought we could use some more help aroud the company since most of us are out saving the city. he said he knew her father from when they were in College nad that she is good with files and other things. the thing is, Boss said she cant know about our 'other' job,"

Natsu looked confused, "So its a girl?"

Grey narrowed his eyes, "How do we know we can trust her? What if shes working for one of our enemies?"

"First, No one knows that we are also the Fairy Squad, as well as FairyTail Inc. So she cant be a spy. Second she is a close freidns to the Boss and if he says shes okay then we have no choice but to trust him,"

"Well When does she get here?" Grey asks sitting next to his frienemy.

"In about..." Erza looked at the clock on the wall, "An hour or so. I want you all to be nioce to her though. And remember She cant know about our secret,"

Grey nodded as Natsu was still pouting about the whole job thing for later that day.

_**I love superheros and decided that this woudl be a fun story...**_

_**So let me explain the names so far okay?**_

_**Salamandar- Natsu**_

_**The Titania- Erza**_

_**Icey/Ice princess- Grey**_

_**Lightning Flash- Laxus**_

_**More will be mentioned so just beare with me please!**_

_**R&R! **_

_**Spidy spidy spidy~siyera**_


End file.
